Random Female Versions
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: The female versions of the Akatsuki come... but... oh my. This can't get any more RANDOM! Or... bad. AkatsukixOC. OC.


"Hehehe… wish Lane had hand-mouths. Imagine all the dirty things Lane could do with them, honey."

Deidara stopped dead at the sound of a girl, watching him open a package of Poptarts with his hand mouths.

Lane laughed drunkinly, and Karrine fell over laughing. The other Akatsuki were doing the same thing.

"That's- That's not what they're for!" He cried. "Lane's the female Tobi, except, her mask is only half on right now. Only... she's more annoying."

And it was true. Her head was turned to the left, but her mask was facing turned towards the others. She called everyone honey. So much things she did.

She even called herself in 3rd person!

Lane fixed it, and laughed. Her face was (even more) unseen now, and her clothes were very...

unseen as well.

Lane was in her polka dot underwear, and a shirt that showed her belly.

Lane shook her head. "Lane likes messing with Sempai more then you. But Lane likes messing with everyone!"

Sasori sighed, and talked to Karrine some. "I'm her Sempai." She said, sighing. "Though... I'm the leader. I'm also the girl version of Dei-Dei-kun. I'm happy about it, though."

A girl came up.

"I'm bored. **We should eat. **But- **Food first, talk later.**" Imi sighed, and walked away to eat. "That would be the girl version of Zetsu!" Karrine cried, smiling.

Another girl came up.

"I need a training ground near water to practice with my sword." Ryuketsu said, sighing.

"Samad?" Karrine asked, sympathetically.

"Yes... and my puppets 're missin'!" She said, turning. "Kisame/Sasori girl version."

The Akatsuki decided not to ask yet, wait to see if there was another one with 2 male versions.

2 others came up, but the Akatsuki knew them.

Ann and Alex.

"Where's Ryuketsu? She ditched me." Ann cried. "Pain female version."

"You guys are so owing me for this boringness." Alex said, yawning. "That'd be... female version of Itachi/Kakazu."

Hidan cried, "Wait! How come Alex's versions of 2?!" Karrine bit her lip.

"Pairings." She said simply, and Ann sighed, Alex glaring, then ran off.

"I'm the version of Hidan and~"

She was cut off as a boy walked in.

"You better be ready, cause you know how I get when I'm bored... and lonely..."

Karrine sighed. "That's Zach, my brother I freaking love! And the male version of Konan!"

The Akatsuki nodded.

"Alright, as I was saying, Hidan and Deidara's female version." Karrine blushed, giggled, then was suddenly gone.

"Well that's them all, seeing as that's all the Akatsu-" Pain was cut off as an unfamiliar girl walked up.

"F*ck, I should be in my lab. Why am I here anyways. My science projects could escape any freaking moment!" She looked close to Orochimaru, and Ththey were guessing that was his female version.

"The name's Orna, I'm the female of Orochimaru, and I am BORED!"

Silence from the Akatsuki.

This is their chat to eachother:

Hidan: The f*ck, I would've thought since our Orochimaru was gone, their's would be to.

Pain: Right. Do you think she's an enemy?

Sasori: No, she couldn't be if she's part of their team!

Kisame: I like my female version.

Kakazu: That's a little random. Orna's staring at us.

Deidara: Now that's just creepy.

Tobi: Sempai, Lane's looking at me funny.

Konan: My male version is Karrine's brother. You don't think...

Zetsu: No... **Probably. **Just don't talk to him. **That'd make you and Karrine on bad terms.**

Itachi: That's just wrong.

They pulled away from the huddle and only then noticed they actually forgot Orna. She was twirling a kunai in one of her fingers, yawning.

Karrine tackled her out of no where. "Where the f*ck were you, you c-" Orna pushed her Karrine off herself, and she got up, dusting herself off.

"Where I should be now! My home." The rest of the Akatsuki females jumped on her.

"F*ck you..." Orna said to Karrine, and she laughed.

"Alright, everyone sing your counterpart(s)!" Karrine cried.

Lane: Tobi~.

Karrine: Hidan, Deidara~.

Imi: Zetsu~.

Ryuketsu: Kisame, Sasori~

Ann: Pain~.

Alex: Itachi, Kakuzu~.

Zach: Konan~.

Orna: Orochimaru~.

Karrine smirked, and turned. "That'd be all of you, before and after."

Lane smiled (Though no one saw it), "Lane thinks Tobi's cute!" Karrine glared at Lane. "If you so much as touch him, I'll turn you male. And it's very f*cking easy, Lane!" Lane paled (Unseen) and nodded.

"Yes, Leader-sama!" She saluted, and hid behind Ann. "Get off me." She said stoically, and Lane ran behind Imi.

"I'll **f*cking eat **you." Imi threataned. Lane ran behind Deidara and Karrine sighed.

"I used to have friends that were much more like you, but I... well, you'll know soon."

The females and Zach started arguing, yelling, and annoying the others, till Karrine turned.

"Shut the f*ck up you guys before I kill you!"

They didn't.

And that's how the female versions of the Akatsuki died.

Haha!

I'm kidding.

That's how the other Akatsuki team was almost never seen in the base again.

Except Lane, Ann, Alex, and, of course, Karrine and Zach.

Karrine lived there after all!

Lane, Ann, and Alex were just her bffs.

_Ann ended up being boyfriend and girlfriend with Pain._

_Alex the same with Itachi._

_And Lane ended up doing the same with Zach._

Wait...

That didn't happen yet!

Alice... Shut up.

_Fine._

The Akatsuki (All of them, even the stoic ones) sweat dropped.

"Today was freaking random!" Kisame finally called.

Karrine nodded.

_Oh, she was joking. The others do come back._

Alice...

_But- FINE! I'm going!_

**Everybody get drunk!**

You to Claire!

Do I have to go?

Get out to, Teara. This is MY story! You'll be able to write your own.

Alright, the Akatsuki finally got their heads around this (Random) day, and then it was night.

"Goodnight!" Karrine said, and the others voiced their Nights.

And... scene!

**BYE, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHO SHOULD TELL US WHO SHOULD WRITE THE NEXT STORY! Or I'll ki-**

That'd be Claire.

_Review._

Please~!

_**Bye~!**_


End file.
